Phoenix Force
Years in the future, when the Phoenix Force took Rachel Summers into the cosmos to heal her, it ran into Galactus, the world eater, who was consuming a planet. The two battled and the Phoenix Force was able to stop him. Unfortunately, the world it tried to save was destroyed by their combined powers. The Phoenix told Galactus to stop because he does not have the strength to continue. It said that it wanted to save the life of the planet Galactus was devouring and its actions were just. Galactus, however, accused it of being a hypocrite. He claimed that while he devoured life on planets, the Phoenix in turn took life energy from the future - killing countless beings that have yet to be born. Phoenix (Phoenix Force) :Main Article: Phoenix (Phoenix Force) When Jean Grey and the X-Men were in battle with the sentinels, Jean was close to death and calls out telepathically for help. The Force answers, and stores Jean in a cocoon of psionic energy to let her wounds heal. It then assumes the form of Jean, with a part of her psyche and personality included. It then professes to be Jean and fights on long the X-Men for a time, until turning into Dark Phoenix. After Dark Phoenix is destroyed, Jean is released from her cocoon and returns to the X-men. Later the force returns and Jean once again becomes Phoenix, eventually becoming the White Phoenix of the Crown. Dark Phoenix :Main Article: Dark Phoenix As the Phoenix is the light and life of the universe, the Dark Phoenix represents power and destruction. The Phoenix will become Dark Phoenix if it allows human emotions to cloud its judgment. In this state, Phoenix is the strongest, but also is an evil entity. It thirsts for power and destruction. Totally uncontrollable, it is a force to be reckoned with as it is not bound by a human conscience. When Dark Phoenix flew back into space, her true firebird form was seen across the entire universe and even attracted the attention of Eternity. Lilandra stated in the saga that the Phoenix can destroy all that there is. Over the years whenever Jean Grey's powers flared, many of her teammates feared Dark Phoenix's return, although Dark Phoenix had never actually been Jean Grey. After once again merging with the Phoenix Force, Jean had all of Dark Phoenix's memories and she feels the weight of five billion lives upon her soul. Dark Phoenix appeared as one of the forms Phoenix assumes during the Phoenix:Endsong mini-series. The White Phoenix of the Crown :Main Article: White Phoenix When the Force returned again to Jean in recent months during the Phoenix: Endsong series, it was broken after being attacked by a Shi'ar warship. Its billions of pieces were spread out all over the galaxy. So then, after a complex sequence of events, the Force possessed Jean. However, with the Force's sanity deteriorating, the two became Dark Phoenix again. Then the X-Men followed them to the North Pole, where Scott had the Stepford Cuckoos connect Jean's mind to all the X-Men around the world, whose lives Jean had come into contact to. Their support was more than enough to repair the sanity of the Phoenix, and it became the White Phoenix of the Crown and set off to the White Hot Room, to begin locating all of the Force's lost pieces. | Powers = Future Life-Force Tap: The Phoenix Force can tap into the energy provided by life-force reserved for future generations, thus denying them existence. The Phoenix Force possesses limitless cosmic energy. With or without a host, it is one of the most powerful entities in the Marvel Universe. *''Concussive Force Blasts: It can wield this energy to project beams of immense concussive force. *Quantum Singularity: It can transmigrate throughout time and space by folding its energy back into itself, causing it to collapse akin to a black hole. It then reforms itself upon reaching its destination. *Energy Absorption: It can directly absorb energy such as Cyclops' optic blasts or the entire energy of a sun. *Force of Life: The Phoenix Force can control life and death itself. *Psionic Nexus: As it is the nexus of all psionic energy, it has powerful mental abilities, including telepathy and telekinesis, and often seeks out hosts who have psionic abilities. When bonded with a host, the Phoenix Force amplifies their abilities to incalculable levels. *Matter Transmutation: It can manipulate matter on a sub-atomic level (e.g., turning wood to gold, stone to crystal, etc). *Teleportation: It can teleport others across vast distances. *Resurrection'': If the Phoenix Force is harmed or killed, it will form an "egg" of cosmic power, incubate in the White Hot Room, and hatch out completely healed. The full extent of its power has yet to be explored. Its powers appear to be at their strongest when bonded to Jean Grey (possessing the powers of telekinetic/telepathic godhood, complete control over the realms of matter, energy, and thought), as the two have a strange, profound connection to each other (Jean is the closest thing the Force has to physical form). | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Dark Phoenix * Jean Grey * Phoenix (Phoenix Force) * White Phoenix }} Category:Cosmic Beings